


Goshi's 4 (+2) Children

by xxELF21xx



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: (kind of), (not really) - Freeform, Crack, Erin made me sad so I'm here to retaliate, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, It's All Mikado's Fault, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Goshi just can't seem to catch a break, honestly.





	Goshi's 4 (+2) Children

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed writing this because Erin made me really sad so please don't judge any errors:")

Goshi can’t seem to catch a break.

Or rather, he didn’t have the luxury to do so. Between the emergence of KiLLER KiNGS joining the ensemble and his two teammates being absolute jerks, he wasn’t able to relax for even a fraction of a second.  

….maybe he should adjust to this new hectic lifestyle.

 

**+1**

His clothes are missing. 

More specifically, his old shirts and a pair of his newest sweatpants are gone. He  _ liked  _ those shirts. 

Rolling his eyes, he yells for Yuta -- it was always Yuta that took others’ clothes -- to get into the room. After a round of thorough investigation and interrogation, he’s still clueless as to where his clothes have gone. 

‘Ah,’ Yuta suddenly drops a pair of Sekimura’s pants, ‘I think I gave them to Haruhi!’ Goshi feels a burn crawl up his spine. He takes one step closer to the taller boy, fingers itching for a baseball bat (or maybe one of Kento’s hair accessories), refusing to look Yuta in the eye. 

Yuta blubbers something unintelligible, squawking when he draws nearer and nearer. Flailing his arms, he shouts, ‘wait! Wait! Maybe… maybe Haruhi can give them back to you! I only promised to lend him your clothes! I swear!’ 

‘Why did you even do that?!’ Goshi feels the energy drain out of him as he scowls, scooping up the mess on Yuta’s bedroom floor. 

‘He promised me food!’

‘Are you starving?! Do we not feed you enough?!’ Christ, he’s losing so many brain cells. Yuta pouts, childishly sticking his tongue out in retaliation.

Goshi ends up breaking the door to their apartment in an attempt to not commit murder.

 

**+2**

He ends up running into Kento -- which,  _ wow, great!  _ Aizome Kento is the last person he wants to deal with right now. 

Fantastic.

They barrel right into each other, how awesome, resulting in an awkward shuffle to bypass each other without causing too much damage. Kento drops a small (very familiar) looking pouch, and curses slightly. 

‘Can’t you run with your eyes open?’ Goshi retorts first, about to make himself scarce when he notices a cut on Kento’s cheek. ‘Did you run into a wall before coming back?’ 

Kento makes a weird noise, like one of Sekimura’s Mamarin dolls that have those custom recording functions, slapping his own face rather forcefully. They both wince at the sound, and he swears he sees tears forming on the man’s face. 

‘It’s nothing!’ Kento waves off, ‘some girl decided to stalk me. Security took care of her, though. You might want to be careful when you step outside.’ The pouch is an eyesore, alarmingly familiar in his grip. 

_ Of course it was a girl,  _ he rolls his eyes, digging through his pocket for a plaster. ‘Here, at least make sure nothing gets into the cut, idiot.’ He even goes as far as to make sure that the plaster is firmly in place before ordering Kento back to the apartment to clean out the wound.

It’s not until moments later, when he’s on the way to Haruhi’s room, that he realises the pouch belonged to him.

 

**1.**

He knocks on the door to the quartet’s room frantically, praying to whatever God out there that Haruhi hasn’t fashioned a bedsheet out of his clothes. 

Maybe he should’ve just barged in. But he couldn’t, because he was supposed to be a good example. Or something.

The Devil answers the door, delighted that Goshi showed up. To say Haruhi was ecstatic was an understatement, the poor boy looked like he was going to combust, jumping up and down as they walk towards his room. 

‘I want  _ all  _ my clothes back,’ he gruffly states, a twinge of guilt biting him when he sees Haruhi visibly deflate. 

‘All?’ He replies, in a meek, sad tone. 

Hesitating, Goshi nods. He can’t back out now. 

The blond timidly opens his bedroom door, and Goshi feels his soul leave his body permanently. Every surface of the room is covered in some type of  _ his  _ memorabilia -- from posters to solo singles, figurines, charms,  _ a body pillow.  _

‘Haruhi…. ‘ He mutters, closing his eyes. Trying to forget what happened. He needs to forget. He came to get his clothes…. back…. He can do this. 

The boy hums, ransacking his closet. His eyes spotted a whole section filled with his old clothes, and he immediately wants to murder Yuta. ‘Clothes. Back.’ He can’t even  _ form  _ sentences, shit. 

Haruhi continues to move slowly, sifting through each apparel, pouting ridiculously for a teenage boy. ‘Okay… ‘ He doesn’t put up much of a fight, taking out a bag to fill the clothes in. A bag. With  _ Goshi’s face  _ on it. 

He wants to dig a hole into the ground and die. 

‘On second thoughts… nevermind. Keep them. I don’t want them anymore.’ He’s scared to find out what Haruhi did with them, anyways. 

 

**2.**

Yuduki stands outside the room, an apologetic look on his face. ‘Sorry,’ he speaks softly, ‘I tried to tell him, but Yuta would keep egging him on… ‘ He looked absolutely crestfallen.

‘It’s not your fault, I’ll go scold Yuta later.’ Goshi’s trying his best to remain calm and not cave under the pressure of a disappointed junior, but finds it hard to remain firm. Yuduki nods, not really looking at him, and thanks him. 

Ah, this is bad. Yuduki was always soft-spoken, but the way he’s behaving now… It’s as though he’s mad. 

‘If you want to make up for it, why not get me a snack? I haven’t had lunch-- ‘ He doesn’t need to finish his sentence, as Yuduki disappeared into the kitchen, pulling out a plate and pulling the fridge with a little too much force. 

That was surprisingly easy. 

Goshi sits down on the couch, watching as Yuduki tries to decorate the plate with chocolate sauce. It’s like watching a toddler draw with crayons. The defeated boy shuffles to him, handing him a slice of cheesecake drenched in dark chocolate sauce with crude drawings on the side. 

Guilt gnaws at him, urging him to say something nice. ‘It doesn’t look bad, the drawings. It’s better than what I can do,’ he blurts, stuffing a forkful of cake to shut himself up from further embarrassment. 

Yuduki grins, thanking him a little louder.

 

**3.**

The dark chocolate sauce may have been a little too sweet, he cringes, trying not to gag when he leaves the boys’ apartment. He needs a drink, maybe some of that weird tea Kento likes so much.

The lobby should serve that weird disgusting tea, right?

He finds Akane sitting dejectedly in the waiting area, flipping through magazines featuring THRIVE. Ah, that’s not great. He approaches, asking the server for two glasses of soda instead. There’s no definitive way to approach the boy, so he settles for awkwardly standing in front of Akane until he notices.

The server sets down both glasses, startling Akane. ‘Wah!’ He yips, finally noticing Goshi, ‘Goshi! What are you doing here?’ He tries to hide the magazines, but it’s useless. 

‘Are you still upset over that?’ He bluntly asks, sitting across from Akane. He eyes the orange soda, throat closing up at the thought of downing more sugary foods. He won’t be able to sing well tomorrow.

Akane doesn’t reply, leafing through the pages with disinterest. ‘You guys look really happy,’ he whispers, staring longingly at a group shot. Kento and Yuta were messing with him, chasing him around with a bunch of cat ears and weird hair clips, while he was laughing over how Kento tripped over a prop. 

He frowns, taking a sip, pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t as awful as he thought the drink might be. Goshi flips to the next page, where KiLLER KiNGS was featured, lightly tapping on the group photo. ‘Are you not happy with them?’ He asks. 

It was a good photo, the four of them smushed into one pile with Miroku at the bottom. The twins were up to their usual mischief, trying to hold Akane up in a cheerleader pose, whilst the boy himself looked like he was having trouble catching his breath.

‘I am happy. Happier than I’ve ever been!’ Akane exclaims, jerking up slightly. Then, slowly, he repeats, ‘I  _ am  _ happy.’ 

Goshi smiles, shoulders loosening.

 

**4.**

The moment is interrupted by Miroku, who zooms in on him the moment he returns from his jog. 

Oh,  _ hell no.  _

Jumping up, Goshi attempts to run off before anyone can catch him. But, as genetics go, he doesn’t have legs longer than Miroku’s, and ends up getting caught anyways. Miroku holds him by the abdomen, lifting him off the ground,

‘Oi!’ He struggles, lamenting about how _ short  _ he is. God, he hated his height. If it weren’t for  _ Sekimura,  _ Miroku would never even think of using his height and strength against Goshi! 

‘Kaneshiro,’ Miroku addresses, almost falling over, ‘would you please practice with me? I’m not very good at the dance yet.’ Earnest eyes stare at him, almost daring at him to say no. 

He sucks in a breath,  _ I need to get better at this.  _ What is he, a parent?! 

Groaning, he agrees, ‘two hours. That’s it.’ Miroku nods, dragging him off to the dance studio while Akane watches in confusion. 

They end up exceeding the two-hour mark, with Miroku being heavily dissatisfied with how stiff he moved. Patiently, Goshi walks him along to getting better. ‘Don’t  _ think  _ about dancing, just dance.’ He advised, clapping Miroku on the back, ‘you have to remember that you’re not dancing because that’s your  _ job,  _ dance like you mean it.’

By the time they’re done, it’s past dinner and Goshi feels like he’s walking on thin ice with how hungry he is. Miroku thanks him profusely, and entertains the thought of having dinner together, but he rejects the offer, stating that he had prior arrangements he had to fulfil. 

‘Thank you very much, Kaneshiro,’ Miroku thanks him one last time. He waves him off, ‘it’s not like I could say no, have a good night, Shingari.’ 

 

* * *

  
  


When he finally meets Kazuna for dinner, all he wants is coffee and sleep. 

Kazuna takes one brief look at him and breaks down laughing, patting his back fondly, ‘you look like you’ve suffered a lot today, Goshi.’ His reply is a nonsensical grunt, head thumping on the table repeatedly. 

His friend continues to snicker, and Goshi wants to stab himself to death right now. He’s  _ beat.  _ ‘How do you deal with the six of them everyday, Masunaga?’ Maybe he could learn something from the leader.

Humming, Kazuna contemplates for a moment. ‘Well, Tomohisa and Ryuji are co-dependent, so I don’t have to worry about them -- ah,’ he pauses, conflicted, ‘is that a bad thing? Co-dependence?’ Goshi shrugs. ‘Mikado has Momo, and Hikaru has Tatsuhiro, so I rarely have to worry about them. Though… Hikaru tends to be very spontaneous…’ 

Goshi can’t learn anything at all.

Kazuna sighs, smiling pleasantly, ‘it does seem as though you’re a single father of six children, though.’  
  
Goshi  _ really, really  _ wants to die right now.

**Author's Note:**

> come barge into my [tumblr](http://ankh-o.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ankh_o) if you'd like!!


End file.
